This disclosure relates generally to the field of generating natural language processing models and in particular to generating a natural language processing model for an information domain.
Modern business analytics and processes are heavily dependent on information flowing through and around the business. Core business process information includes both transactional data and textual data from sources such as emails, report documents, presentations, and instant messaging. This information can be said to be the information flowing “through” the business and originates from within an authenticated community.
The relative importance of the textual component of this information has been increasing steadily for many years and is now recognized as a very important component. The textual component of the information is largely unharnessed at this time because of the difficulties in creating natural language processing (NLP) models for understanding this unstructured content.
The impact that advanced NLP models can have on a business is such that it is one of the fastest growing requirements in the information technology industry at present.